


Favorite

by rendawnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sneaking Around, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendawnie/pseuds/rendawnie
Summary: Hello, this is filth.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	Favorite

Jeno’s laughing by the time Doyoung yanks him into the nearest empty dressing room and slams the door, and when Doyoung turns around again he almost forgets everything except the way it looks on Jeno’s face, how his smile takes up two thirds of his features somehow and his eyes almost disappear when he’s this happy. It’s all Doyoung wants, to make him this happy always.

“You’re so dumb, hyung,” Jeno whispers breathlessly, stepping closer to Doyoung. “I’m pretty sure everyone saw right through that whole ‘I’m just here to support my favorite dongsaeng’ story you made up for the cameras,” he murmurs, breath fanning Doyoung’s cheeks in the dark room.

Doyoung manages a laugh, but it’s shaky. “You _are_ my favorite dongsaeng,” he counters, trying not to moan out loud when Jeno reaches out and runs his fingers along Doyoung’s belt buckle. “And I _am_ here to support you. You did well MC-ing.”

Jeno chuckles low, under his breath. He’s so close now that the sound vibrates against Doyoung’s cheeks, and thank god for the lights being off, because he’s sure he’s blushing.

“Okay,” Jeno murmurs simply, leaving Doyoung’s belt half undone in favor of dragging his nails just under his shirt instead, up across Doyoung’s abs, until Doyoung catches it in a fist and pulls it away. 

“Don’t play with me, Lee Jeno,” he warns, hoping he sounds dangerous, instead of completely flustered and distressed, like he feels. He kind of hates that Jeno has this effect on him, that he can do it so easily and effortlessly anytime he wants to. He’s supposed to be the hyung, dammit. But when Jeno’s around…

Jeno leans forward and kisses him, then. Doyoung’s not ready for it, he can’t see shit in here and he’s barely even sure of what’s around him, except that Jeno is _everywhere._ His lips are soft and insistent on Doyoung’s and his hands are back under Doyoung’s shirt where they’re not supposed to be, and Doyoung can feel Jeno getting hard in his jeans and--

“Can I blow you, hyung?” Jeno asks, and Doyoung just catches a sliver of light coming from somewhere, dancing across Jeno’s face and making his eyes twinkle as he says it. That fucking twinkle’s what got them into this mess, four months ago. Doyoung loves that fucking twinkle.

He swallows hard, trying to think. “The door’s not locked,” Doyoung whispers, voice already ragged with want. Jeno grins against his neck and starts backing them up slow, inching towards the door, and then he goes back to kissing Doyoung and that’s really all that Doyoung can think about until he hears the click of the lock turning. Jeno’s got him pressed against the door now, holding him there with one lazy hand on his hip because he knows Doyoung won’t move anyway.

“S’locked now,” Jeno drawls, and Doyoung manages to roll his eyes. He’s going to say something, for sure, something biting and witty and sarcastic in response to this onslaught Jeno’s performing on every one of his senses, but he doesn’t have a chance to get any of the words out before Jeno’s on his knees.

His hands are working fast, tugging at Doyoung’s belt and unzipping his skinny jeans and shoving them just far enough down his thighs and Doyoung’s hands are lacing through Jeno’s hair and he wants to scream _yes, yes to whatever you want to do with me_ but he doesn’t get a chance to do that either before his cock’s half hard and sliding onto Jeno’s tongue.

Doyoung nearly blacks out from the pleasure right away. It hasn’t been that long since they’ve fooled around, a few days, maybe, but god, he’d missed it. Doyoung would die before he ever let anyone else know it, but Jeno absolutely fucking _runs_ him in the bedroom (and anywhere else he decides he wants Doyoung), and Doyoung absolutely fucking _loves_ it. They’re opposites, really. Doyoung’s all ice prince and nerves of steel in public, but between the sheets he’s Jeno’s kitten. Jeno explodes with uwus for the cameras, but when he and Doyoung are alone, he can control his older boyfriend with one flick of his wrist if he wants to.

And he almost always wants to.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Doyoung breathes, his head tilting back and banging softly on the door behind him as Jeno smiles around his length, hand working his shaft while he licks at the vein running on the underside of Doyoung’s cock.

“Don’t think we have time for that, hyung,” Jeno deadpans, and Doyoung frowns at how _unbothered_ he sounds, as if they’re just having a casual discussion while he goes down on his boyfriend in an empty dressing room backstage. He growls, reaching out to flick Jeno’s forehead, and it makes Jeno laugh, sends tingling vibrations up Doyoung’s dick and, well. _That_ backfired, he guesses.

The thing is? Jeno sucks cock like he was made to do it, and Doyoung knows full well he’s Jeno’s first and only, and that sort of natural talent is both infuriating and tantalizing. Mostly tantalizing, especially when he does that _thing_ Doyoung likes the best, the one where he works his wrist in rhythm with his tongue and presses his lips together at just the right moment and--

“ _Jesus fucking fuck,_ ” Doyoung chokes out, fingers tightening in Jeno’s hair as his boyfriend makes this little triumphant humming noise underneath him. Jeno’s always gloating about his ability to reduce Doyoung to a melted puddle. If only everyone else knew just how many ways he does it.

Doyoung taps on Jeno’s shoulder, trying to get his attention, but it’s weak, because he’s weak, he’s _so_ weak for Jeno. “Nnng. Babe. Babe, you gotta… get… get a towel or somethin’...” Doyoung tries, but Jeno just reaches up and bats his hand away almost cheerfully. Doyoung’s eyes widen. He _can’t_ be serious.

“Jeno. You can’t go back out there with cum all over your clothes,” Doyoung stutters as Jeno speeds up, both his stroking and his sucking, until Doyoung is _so close_ and he’s starting to panic a little, but then Jeno pops his mouth off Doyoung’s cock with the lewdest, wettest sound Doyoung’s heard lately and glances up at him with a blissed out little grin that Doyoung can just make out.

“Do it in my mouth, then,” Jeno whispers before he goes back down.

Doyoung’s jaw drops, both because he literally cannot believe those words just came out of Jeno’s mouth in that order and at this precise time in their lives, and because Jeno’s lips have enveloped him again and are driving him right back up to the edge, a little more recklessly than they were before.

“Baby, no, we can’t, it’ll…” Doyoung gasps as Jeno ducks his head and starts thrumming his tongue against each and every one of his favorite spots before he goes back to sucking, doing that over and over and switching off until Doyoung nearly forgets what he was saying.

“It’ll be too obvious,” he manages finally. “Someone will… someone will notice…” Doyoung’s getting desperate now, although he’s not sure what for. Everything, maybe, and he has no doubt Jeno could give him whatever he needed.

Jeno pulls off again, his hand still working Doyoung’s shaft tirelessly. “I don’t care,” he giggles breathlessly. “Fuck ‘em.”

Before Jeno happened to him, Doyoung was a man of principles. He knew who he was and where he was going in life and what he wanted. He was happy. He’s happier now, for sure, but also? The rest of his list has gone out the window. Some days he feels like nothing’s real, nothing’s actually happening to him until Jeno smiles at him. All the places he gets to visit and the things he gets to see don’t mean anything unless Jeno is there with him. And if Doyoung thought he ever wanted anything before Jeno, wanted it so bad he would do anything to have it, well… the first time Jeno sucked him off, he knew what it _really_ was to want something. To need it.

Doyoung is a man of principles. It’s just that these days, those principles basically boil down to: whatever Jeno wants, Jeno gets, because Doyoung always wants it too.

He shudders out a shaky laugh, tugging on Jeno’s hair until his cock hits the back of his boyfriend’s throat gently. Jeno’s barely fazed. Doyoung feels like he might die if he doesn’t cum soon. “Yeah,” he murmurs hazily. “Fuck ‘em.”

The minute he says the words, the second Jeno hears them, he squeezes his lips together even harder and bobs his head and everything is wet wet _wet_ and suddenly, Doyoung can’t take it anymore. 

He lets go with a muffled cry, whined around his fist in his mouth, spilling down Jeno’s throat helplessly while the younger man drinks every drop. He’s still cumming when Doyoung’s head lolls downwards and he takes in the sight of Jeno, on his knees on the floor of a dark dressing room, and it’s weird, because Doyoung couldn’t see anything before, but now he can see Jeno perfectly, can feel his eyes everywhere as he swallows Doyoung happily.

Somehow, Doyoung manages to keep himself mostly quiet through the rest of his orgasm, and Jeno’s practically holding him up with one hand on each trembling thigh, but it’s enough. Jeno won’t let him fall. He never does.

Finally, Jeno rolls back on his ankles, grinning up at Doyoung like a proud puppy. Doyoung slides down to the ground with a groan. Standing up is overrated, he finds frequently. They sit there in relative silence for a while, Doyoung starting to breathe slower and steadier and Jeno just waiting while he recovers. It takes a good few minutes for Doyoung to realize his ass is cold, and that it’s because it’s still bare and plopped on the tile floor, and he frowns, squirming his pants back up to his waist and fixing his belt irritatedly.

This isn’t the first time they’ve done this, so Jeno knows how long Doyoung needs before he’s good. He waits it out patiently, and when enough time has passed and Doyoung’s ready, Jeno gets to his feet, tossing a few mints into his mouth before he holds out a hand to help Doyoung up.

Doyoung may be good enough to pass in public, but that doesn’t mean he’s quite capable of holding a conversation, yet, so Jeno does it for him as they sneak back down the hall together.

“So, am I still your favorite dongsaeng?” Jeno teases, nudging his shoulder against Doyoung’s as they walk side by side.

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “I well and truly hate you,” he mutters without any bite. Jeno just snickers quietly.

“Okay, hyung.”


End file.
